You Made Me Fall
by zeaeevee
Summary: Tigress made a promise to herself that she would never get involved with anyone, since romantic entanglement upsets a warrior's chi. But, somehow, one warrior has involuntarily broken through her shield, causing her to break the promise she made to herself. Po x Tigress , TiPo


**This is not my first KFP story, but it is my first story submitted to the site. My first story was just about complete when the document crashed on me and i lost HALF of the story. There was no way i could go back to it right away, so i started another story that popped into my head. the other story will be submitted once i decide to finally get back to it and complete it.**

**Anywho, please enjoy my first submission to the KFP fandom. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**You Made Me Fall**

"HIYA!"

"Huh? Whoa!" Po screamed, as he barely dodged an incoming kick from Tigress. He was in the training hall courtyard with Monkey, being their usual goofy selves, when Tigress appeared out of nowhere, ready to knock his lights out.

Tigress made a swift turn, and attacked the panda again, and he dodged again.

"Whoa! Tigress!" She continued to attack, while he continued to dodge and block every attack. "Whoa. What's gotten into you?! Ahh!"

Tigress simply growled in anger as a response. She began to chase the panda, who had decided to run from her after getting tired of dodging her attacks.

"Monkey, Help!" Po yelled as he ran passed his friend, who sat on the top stair of the training hall courtyard, watching the scene before him.

"Sorry Po. I know better than to come between a tiger and her prey." Monkey replied, snickering.

"WHAT?! Oh c'mon! AH!" Po yelled, as he continued to run around the courtyard to get away from the tiger, who was angry at him for reasons he did not know.

The others, including Master Shifu, soon showed up and stood behind Monkey. After hearing the panda's screams, they came out to see what was going on.

"What did Po do _this_ time?" Crane asked, as he watched the scene before him.

"Don't know. Must have been pretty bad though." Monkey shrugged in reply.

"Whatever it was, I'm sure he deserves what's coming to him." Shifu stated. The others nodded in agreement, as they continued to watch the Tiger Master chase the Dragon Warrior around the courtyard.

"Guys, help me!" Po yelled to the group.

"Sorry Po. But whatever you did to anger her, you probably deserve it." Mantis yelled back in response.

"WHAT! Ah! I didn't do anything! Gah ha! Honest!" Po told them as he continued to escape Tigress's rage, until he got himself cornered in one of the corners of the wall that surrounded the training hall. "Uhoh." He said, as he quickly turned around to see that the tiger master was a fair distance away, biding her time to attack, since he no longer had anywhere to run.

Tigress crouched down on all fours, and slowly made her way toward the panda. Po had himself backed up against the wall, a terrified expression on his face, as he watched the tiger master slowly approach him.

Shifu raised a brow as he took notice to the panda's expression and the tiger's pose. Usually when Po did something to anger Tigress, and when she'd find out and attack him, he'd have a nervous look in his face with an uneasy smile, meaning that he knows what he had done. But this time, it was fear that dawn his features, which told Shifu what he needed to know.

"Stop her." He simply stated. The others almost didn't hear him. They looked to him, with a look that asked 'why?'.

"Po is telling the truth. Tigress is indeed angry with him, but for something he has no idea of." He told them. The four masters wasted no time, and dashed toward the two warriors. Just when Tigress was about to pounce, the others grabbed hold her, restraining her from getting near the frightened panda.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tigress yelled at them with a threaten growl. But they didn't let go.

Shifu approached his students. He walked straight passed the five and stood before the Dragon Warrior. Po had not taken his eyes off the tiger who was ready to rip him apart, fearing that she might escape and did not take notice to his master until he cleared his throat to get the panda's attention. Po was slightly startled by this as he looked down and saw his master before him.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Po sighed in relief, as he dropped his body in front of his master with a thud, a look of gratitude on his face as he looked up at the red panda with thankful eyes.

Shifu looked to the panda before him, then to the female tiger who was trying to escape from the others, and then back at the panda.

"So, you have no idea why she's angry at you this time, hmm?" Shifu asked the giant panda.

"None!" Po exclaimed, getting himself into a sitting position. "I was sparing with Monkey and she just attacks me out of nowhere for no reason! I was with you the entire day yesterday meditating and I've been with Monkey all morning! There's NO WAY I could have done anything to her between that time!"

Shifu gave a 'hmm' in thought and walked towards the angry tiger, still being retrained my her comrades, and looked up at her. She stopped struggling and looked down at her master, but the anger never left her features.

"What did the Dragon Warrior do _this_ time, Tigress?" Shifu said to her, once he had gotten her attention.

"HE KNOWS VERY WELL WHAT HE DID TO ME!" She yelled in response.

"How can I know something I don't know?!" Po exclaimed. He had kept his distance from the others, still fearing for his life, should the tiger finally escape from their friends.

Shifu observed the facial features of the female tiger he had adopted as his own daughter. She had her usually look whenever she was angry, but something was slightly different. He inwardly gasped, when he noticed that her eyes were slightly glistening, a sure sign that she was holding back tears for some reason, and it had to do with the Dragon Warrior. Shifu's calm expression suddenly turned serious.

"TIGRESS! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Shifu yelled in a tone the others, except Tigress, have never heard before, and it frightened them.

This caused the others to loosen their hold on the Tiger master, but she made no effort to escape after their master had spoken in such a tone. A tone she knew all too well, as her expression dropped to one of shame.

"Viper, you stay with us. The rest of you, into the training hall and get some training done. When you are finished, go down to the village, we are low on supplies."

"Yes Master." They replied as they bowed toward him and left to do as they were told. Once the others were gone, Shifu turned his attention to Tigress, giving her a hard stern look. He walked past the two female warriors and snapped his fingers, signalling them to follow him. He led them to the Pool of Sacred Tears. He found a spot and sat down, and signaled the two to do the same opposite him. After a long moment of silence, Shifu spoke.

"Now Tigress, what's bothering you?" he asked the tiger master.

"Nothing's bothering me, master." She softly replied.

"Tigress, if there is one thing I know, after all those years of raising you, is when something is bothering you, you usually destroy the training hall in order to calm yourself. But this time, you went after the Dragon Warrior, which means whatever is bothering you, has something to do with him." Shifu explained.

Viper watched and listened to what was going on, while Tigress remained silent, her head looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with her master.

"I also know, that the problem has nothing to do with him stealing the title of Dragon Warrior from you, as you have come to accept that he is in fact the legendary warrior." He continued. "So… what is the real reason, which has caused you to act this way?"

There was a long pause of silence, until Tigress finally spoke up.

"Po has… Po has changed me. He has changed me, in the way I promised myself I would never let happen. He has caused me to feel something I have never felt before. I didn't understand it, until during my meditation this morning." She explained, still not looking up at her master.

"What's that Tigress?" Viper asked in a caring voice. Tigress had forgotten she was there, and gave a quick glance towards her. She finally looked up at her master, who had a calm expression, waiting to hear and listen to what she had to say.

Tigress sighed. "He made me fall for him."

Shifu and Viper gasped, their eyes widen in surprise. They never expected to hear something like that, especially from her. The most hardcore warrior, and probably most emotionless person, had fallen for a clumsy, chubby panda.

"Y-you mean… you're in love with him." Viper asked. Tigress nodded, her eyes glistened, as tears threatened to escape from them.

There was long pause of silence, until Shifu spoke.

"Tigress," he said. She looked to him with sad worried eyes. "I am going to tell you, what I told Po. 'What goes on in his head, I don't always understand. But what goes on in his heart, will never let us or him down.'" He quoted on what he had told the Dragon Warrior.

"So now, I am telling you almost the same thing; What goes on in your heart, will never let you down."

"Master… are you saying that…" Tigress trailed off.

"You may have been my most prized student, Tigress. But you are also my daughter, and I would like nothing more, than for you to be happy. Go to him." He said, smiling up at her. She smiled as well.

"Thank you Baba." She bowed toward him.

"I'm so happy for you, Tigress." Viper smiled up at her friend.

"Thanks Viper. But don't be happy for me yet. I still need to tell Po, and hope he understands." Tigress said sadly.

Shifu told the two they could leave, while he stayed behind to meditate. Once back at the palace, they made their way to the training hall. When they got there, there was no one in sight. The female warriors assumed they had gone to the village to get supplies, like Shifu had asked them to. All the two could do, was wait, so they played a game of checkers.

By the time the others got back, it was dinner time. They all made their way to the kitchen and waited as Po prepared their dinner. Though, he kept glancing at Tigress, still fearing for his life.

Once everyone was done eating, they made their way to the barracks and went to their respective rooms. Once Tigress was sure everyone was sound asleep, she quietly stepped out of her room and made her way to Po's, which was directly across from her room. She quietly opened the door and closed it once she was inside, and made her way to the sleeping panda.

Although he was a heavy sleeper, he somehow sensed that there was someone in his room. When he opened his eyes, they met with a pair of fiery red ones. He immediately recognized who it was, and was about to let out a scream, but she quickly covered his mouth with her paw to prevent him from doing so.

"Shh. Relax Po, I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered to him, so as not to wake the others.

"How do you expect me to relax when you tried to kill me!" he exclaimed, but it sounded muffled since Tigress' paw was covering his mouth. Tigress frowned, a hurt expression covered her features. Po saw this, and his expression softened.

"Tigress, I'm sorry." He said, his mouth still covered by her paw.

"No…" she said, removing her paw from his face. "No, Po, I'm the one who's sorry. I attacked you for something you didn't know you did." She said, as she sat on the floor by his bed. Po got off his bed and joined her on the floor, sitting right next to her.

"Sooo… what exactly did I do that caused you to attack me?" Po asked, curious as to what was happening with the feline warrior.

Tigress sighed, and began her explanation. "Po, before I met you, I have had my share of males, both warriors and non-warriors, try to court me. But all end up getting themselves hurt."

"By you?" Po asked knowingly. Tigress giggled.

"Yes Po, by me, because I was never interested in having a mate." She replied, and paused for a moment. "But you… you, Po, didn't even try, and somehow, you made me fall for you."

Po gasped in surprise. He never thought, let alone expected Tigress to fall for anyone, especially him. He shook his head, after allowing what he had heard to sink in.

"So wait. When you say you've fallen for me, you mean, you're in love with me. As in… you consider me a suitable mate?" Po asked, still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, hoping that it wasn't just another one of his dreams.

Tigress nodded. "As ridiculous as it sounds, yes… I do. And I can understand if you don't feel the same way toward me. I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship by telling you this."

There was a moment of silence until Po finally spoke up. "Actually, Tigress, I do feel the same way." Now it was Tigress' turn to be surprised.

"You… you do?" she asked, he nodded. "How long?"

"I've… actually, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you when Oogway announced who were the members of the Furious Five."

"Po… that was years ago, when I was a teenager." Tigress said, surprised at what she had just heard from the panda.

"I know," he smiled towards her. "So was I."

"And you still held those feelings for me, even after I treated you badly when you came here?" she asked, and he nodded.

Po continued on, telling all the reason why he had fallen for her and never expected her to feel the same.

"Po." She called to him, but he continued rambling.

"Po!" she said again sternly, but he still continued. Then she decided to shut him up the only way she could think of. She kissed him. That definitely shut him up, as he was caught off guard, a surprised look on his face. Tigress broke away from the kiss and looked up at him, only to see him with a dazed look.

"Wow…" he said, completely dazed. This caused Tigress to slightly giggle at his reaction. "Not how I expected my first kiss to go, but… good enough." He said, smiling down at the tiger warrior before him. "But how about we make it more enjoyable and memorable this time?"

Tigress simply smiled as the two slowly leaned into each other, their eyes closed, until their lips finally connected with each other in a gentle loving kiss. Tigress rested her paws on his chest, while Po placed his paws on the sides of her waist. The two broke apart moments later, when their lungs demanded the need for air. They looked to each other lovingly, a smile on both their faces.

Tigress rested her head on Po's chest and let out a happy sigh, as she wrapped her arms around his body as best she could. Po also wrapped his arms around her, as he rested his head on top of hers. The two sat there on the floor of Po's room, enjoying the warm embrace of each other.

"I still don't understand how you were able to make me, a hardcore warrior, fall for you Po. But I'm sure I'm not going to regret this decision I have made." Tigress said, her head still resting on his chest.

"And I'll do everything I can to make sure that you don't. I love you too much to risk losing you, now that I have you. " Po told her, causing her smile to widen. Then a thought came to Po's mind, causing him to involuntarily shiver. Tigress felt this, and moved her head from his chest and looked up at him. Their eyes met and hers wordlessly asked him what`s wrong.

"Eh he, I'm a little worried of what Shifu will do to me when he finds out." Po said, a nervous expression on his face.

Tigress smiled and pecked him on the lips. "He's ok with it. He was the one who encouraged me to follow my heart after all." She told him. This calmed him down.

"He did?" Po asked, and Tigress nodded in response. "Awesome." He beamed.

"Now Po, as much as I would love to stay in your arms, I think it's time I went back to my room." She told him. This saddened the panda, but he knew she was right. Even if they did sleep together with nothing happening between them, they would have a lot of explaining to do. Not to the mention the constant teasing they would get from Monkey and Mantis.

Po nodded in agreement. They got up from the floor and the two shared a last good night kiss, as they finally separated from each other's embrace. Tigress made her way to the door and opened it. Before she stepped out, she turned to face the panda, who was now sitting on his bed, never taking his eyes of her.

She smiled to him and said. "Good night, my yin-yang warrior."

"Good night, my beautiful tiger warrior." He replied, also smiling at her.

After hearing that, Tigress turned and finally exited the room, closing the door behind her and made her way to her room, where she lay on her bed and fell asleep, with a smile on her face.

Po, however, lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe what just happened and thought that it was just another one of his dreams. So he tested it out to make sure he wasn't, by pinching his arm. He winched at the pain, but it definitely confirmed that this was happening. His smile widened as he whispered…

"Awesome…" until he finally succumbed to sleep.

**END!**

* * *

**Completed: 20.01.2013**

**Published: 20.01.2013**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**~Zea**


End file.
